Talk:Accessories
For me this page is too long. I think that when we start getting up the accessory pages, this should be split up and moved to the item's page in a creation box... Andrealinia970 15:16, 13 February 2009 (UTC) i think the best thing that can be done woluld be to have a category for each of the attributes modified, so have like a category hpaccessory, evoaccessory, or something like that... although, soem categories might be small, tht its not needed so perhaps thats not a good idea Akuthia 01:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I think we still need this page, so i propose instead of removing say hp accessory altogether, we can have HP accessory table with name stat effect obtained and price and remove required material and disassemble result so that each row won't be more then 2 lines. The reason being if say you are looking for the next upgrade and got no idea what it is called then you will have a hard time finding it in category page where you have to go into each individual page and see whats likely be the next upgrade. I think visually it will be a lot better with the tables. If the page still turn out too big, then we can have a page for each section, as in HP accessory/AP accessory/STR accessory etc. And the Accessory page will be a general reference point. Sarmu 14:59, 23 February 2009 (UTC) We have no need for this page anymore. All the information is on the items individual page. It's not even complete here and it's really pointless having the information here and on the items page. We have categories are Accessories and such and (I don't know if you noticed) but all the Bracelets have HP benefits while all the necklaces have Mystic resistance. Can I delete these as I go along? I noticed someone added the bracelets back in. Also, the item's page will inform people of the next upgrade. we don't have an upgrade page for the weapons or anything so I don't feel we need one for this. Andrea 21:39, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sarmu's got a point though, the average user isn't going to want to know about an item he's already got and can check in his inventory. He wants to know what the next best one is. ::How about links to the next two best on each page? Example on Deluxe Bracelet. ::That's the final purpose that this page serves and once that's covered (one way or another) on the items page, I'll agree that it can be deleted. ::Ferret37 22:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC). ::::Well the reason I suggest this is because yesterday I just simply want to know a list of available bracers with their name in order of weakest to strongest. What I'm trying to find out is the name of bracers from weakest to strongest and their effect, I actually want to compare it to the Japanese guide too see if a soldier will take any bracer or selected bracer Sarmu 23:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I've created a completed small version http://lastremnant.wikia.com/index.php?title=Accessories&oldid=15031, the size is not too bad, It will be useful as an overview of accessory Sarmu 23:37, 23 February 2009 (UTC) it's not perfect by far but how able something more like that... just an actual list. That way, we're not over-running any of the information. The cost, effects etc. can be found on the items page but the HP value (which really determines the strength of the bracelets in this instance) is still available. So you can look for the particular HP value you want, and then determine the differences between them at a later stage. I really loathe to have too much duplicate data and putting it in the items page wouldn't work as they may want to skip a HP value (ie, 5 to 15 instead of 10)Andrea 23:59, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Well I think it's about balance between the 2 pages, see Soldiers_Tier_1 and Combat_Arts, you wouldn't want to go individual page just if you just want to see simple things. But they can go into individual page if they want to know more. For monsters/consumables is ok because usually you already knows the name before you search. As with accessory, price should go to individual page, effect should be also included on this page, where to obtain should included in this page also IMO. On the individual page, we can add additional info of dropped by section. So that the individual page won't have a sense of all duplicate data. But what I think best is in the Accessories page we should make it look like Soldiers, for a general description of each type of accessories, eg Bracelet will usually increase your maximum HP values and a link to page Bracelets, which will then list of all bracelets with a table Name, Bonus, Effect, Obtained Sarmu 00:43, 24 February 2009 (UTC) There really isn't enough information on each bracelet to warrant something like that though... There is literally the name, the effect, the bonus that they give, disassemble and how to obtain it. If you put all that on a generic page it makes the individual pages redundant. Are we also planning on making the weapons page have something similar as well? I think that whatever we decide to apply to accessories on this matter should also relate to weapons as people will have a similar problem in finding the next best weapon. Andrea 00:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Actually I quite like what you doing now, looks a lot better then couple minutes ago, so maybe forget what I said in previous post Sarmu 00:48, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :: Do you think there's enough information to find what you want upgrade wise? We could add in the effect that each bracelet has if that would be helpful. Andrea 00:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't think too much detail is necessary, we just want a general "better than/worse than" table. I was thinking something like this (obviously the colour is wrong - just playing around at the moment).Ferret37 00:55, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: That's really pretty. Would it is possible to have three (or two) side by side to minimise length - we could get rid of the headers - and fill up the width of the page? Andrea 00:59, 24 February 2009 (UTC) lol hopelly this time works, I tried to post this 3 times already... Effect in this case is not that important, people are more interested in +hp% then effect, unless you put in a table which effect can easily be included, then we don't really need it here. For weapon page, I think a upgrade path, from None->Combat->Warrior's->etc is good enough I don't think people are interested in exact atk value for most of the weapons, but rather whats next or what should I upgrade if I want the ultimate version. Sarmu 01:01, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking 2 across, but could probably be three - have to see how the other tables turn out. ::A weapons version would be much more complicated because of the way the upgrade tree branches and loops back on itself (and intertwines with other branches) - then there's the tiers of weapons that all upgrade into each other. I don't like anyone's chances of putting that on an easy-to-read table! ::Ferret37 01:09, 24 February 2009 (UTC). Also the according to JP guide, for HP list, there should be 4 x 5%, 5 x 10%, 3 x 15%, 3 x 20%, 4 x 25%, 4 x 30%, 4 x 35%, 2 x 40%. And finally DLC will have a 50% Sarmu 11:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. I'll try to find a decent colour tonight and set up a generic table that'll work with all accessories.Ferret37 11:57, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Edit: Ok, that'll teach me to look at the article before talking about it. Looks like Andrea has it pretty much under control. Still going to try for a better colour though...